A Long Winter
by adoctoraday
Summary: A year after Captain America "woke up" the Winter Soldier to his real identity, and now he is working for SHIELD, recovering himself and working to hunt down Hydra. Except now he has a personal babysitter in the form of Agent Rose Thorne, as most people at SHIELD don't trust him not to revert to his Winter Soldier persona.
1. Chapter 1

His metal hand was wrapped around Captain America's throat. He squeezed, tighter, and felt the life leaving him. "YOU ARE MY MISSION" he screamed. He saw the pity in the other man's eyes before he was jolted awake, sweating and shaking. The man formerly known as the Winter Soldier, now just Bucky again, sat up, wiping sweat off his face. He looked around his bedroom, knowing there was no one there, but still feeling as though he was being watched. He knew SHIELD had cameras elsewhere in the apartment, but he had successfully negotiated them out of the bathroom and bedroom, pleading privacy. Fury and Hill had been skeptical, but he had sworn that should anything critical be happening in those rooms, he would be able to get their attention. So far, he hadn't needed to. Still, the idea of cameras everywhere in his apartment irked. Then there was the small matter of his babysitter. He grunted thinking of her. Agent Rose Thorne…Really? Her parents named her Rose when her last name was Thorne? That was some stupid humor. Though the more he had gotten to know her, the more he realized it suited her. She was beautiful, attention grabbing, but if you tried to touch her, she would break your hand. She was also smart, witty, and sarcastic. If she wasn't his 24/7 guard, he might have less of an issue with her. She had been prone to entering his apartment the first few weeks of their pairing if he didn't answer the door right away, which had led to an awkward shower incident. Well, it wasn't his fault he liked to listen to loud music while he showered and she just assumed he was being murdered. He laughed at the memory, and swung himself out of bed. Stretching, he rubbed the seam of his metal arm and grunted at the soreness. Fucking Hydra. He had hoped that SHIELD would be able to remove this abomination and give him a real arm, but they had said no. Stark had said he could give him a bionic arm, which he had refused. Metal, bionic; they were all the same and different. He just wanted to be whole again, but knew that would never happen. Bucky stood looking in the mirror, assessing his scars, arm, long hair, and walked away.

Bucky walked into the kitchen and pulled a set of bowls out of the cupboard. He grabbed the cereal out of the pantry and poured equal portions along with milk out. He smiled at the knock at the door followed by the sound of Rose letting herself in. "Hey Bucky" she called from the living room. "Good morning Rose" he said with a smile as she entered the room. He sat down at the table motioning for her to join him. It had become their routine to eat breakfast together when Rose realized what a good cook Bucky was. "So what's on the schedule for this morning Buck?" she asked around a mouthful of cereal. He thought for a moment, "Feel like going for a run?" he asked with a wicked grin. Rose glared at him, "I hate you so much Bucky. Fine, let me change after we eat." Bucky knew she hated running, but he needed to get some exercise in and clear his thoughts.

After washing the dishes and changing into his running clothes, Bucky met Rose in the hallway. "Ready?" he asked with a mocking grin. With a grunt, Rose nodded and headed down the stairs and out the front of the building. They headed out of the apartment and onto the WO&D trail. Steve had tried to get him to live in DC, but Bucky had hated it. He loved the countryside and the trees. The silence soothed his inner rage leftover from the Winter Soldier. He ran because he sometimes still thought he could feel the deadness and rage coming back. If he could just run hard and fast enough, he would escape it. He pushed himself harder, breathing heavier, until he heard a voice behind him, "Bucky! Slow the fuck down!" He realized he was practically sprinting, and pulled back. Rose came up beside him, breathing heavily. They came to a stop beside a pond, staring out over the water, both breathing in gasps. "The fuck…Bucky? What was that?" Rose gasped out. Bucky breathed slowly and evenly for a minute, "Sorry, I just got caught up in my….memories." Rose looked at him assessing, "Ok, you want to head back or keep going?" Bucky clapped her on the shoulder, "Come on Agent Thorne, you don't get off that easy!" he said with a grin and took off at a slower pace. He smiled as he heard her groan behind him.

Bucky sat in front of Director Fury and Agent Hill, awaiting his orders. He knew they wanted his help finding more members of Hydra. They were everywhere, in the government, the military, the business world, and even just regular people who had strategic value. He was supposed to be able to find the ones that he had taken orders from, met, or seen. Fury slid a document across the table to him, "This is where you're going, and who we think is Hydra. Have any input for us?" Bucky picked up the document, looking at the picture of the Prime Minister of England. "Yea, he's Hydra. I met him once for a job." Bucky put the paper down and went silent. Fury looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "Good. You and Agent Thorne will be on your way tonight. You are to act with extreme prejudice. Can you handle that?" Bucky swallowed hard, he knew that this was what they had wanted of him, but it felt like he was becoming the Winter Solider all over again. Trading one set of directives for another. "Can you accept this mission?" Fury's voice was soft, but firm and commanding. Bucky raised his eyes and looked into Fury's lone eye, "I will destroy Hydra. I will not however, become the Winter Soldier for you. You will not turn me back into that monster." There was a long moment of silence, followed by a sharp nod from Fury. Bucky saw understanding in his face, and was glad to leave the room. He headed down to the War Room where he knew Rose would be receiving her directives and mission details.

"Do not allow the asset to come into contact with the target before you have established that he is aware of the mission parameters. He should use lethal force only after all information leading to the capture or death of other members of Hydra is revealed. You must be prepared to stop him if he is out of control Agent Thorne. Do you understand?"

Agent Rose Thorne looked up at the Agent in front of her after she finished reading the mission portfolio, "Yes. I understand. May I go now so I may confer these details to the "asset" as you call him?" she snarked. The agent raised a brow at her, indicating his annoyance with her sarcasm. "You are free to go Agent Thorne, but be aware; Director Fury will want daily updates on the mission. This is both you and the _asset's_ best chance at getting off of probation." Rose stiffened; she had been unaware that they had been on probation. She knew she had been under scrutiny for volunteering for the position of guard for Bucky, but she knew a damaged soul when she saw one, and she had thought she would be able to help. "I guess kindness can bite you in the ass" she thought to herself. Rose stood, "Thank you for the information", and walked out of the room to find Bucky waiting for her. "Come on, we've got to get our gear together. This is going to be an interesting one." She motioned for him to follow her. They had to discuss the mission details before they got on the plane, or she was worried he would freak. Sighing softly, Rose took Bucky into the armory and started picking out small knives and guns, weapons that would be easily concealed. She had a number of her own, but hated to take them on missions for fear of losing them or having them destroyed. "So, what's the job Thorne?" Rose heard his gruff voice ask uneasily. "Sorry, I got wrapped up in the weapons" she smirked at him, "So you know the target, well, we are going to use your history and make him think that I am a new player. Someone you encountered and now we work together. There is a gala in London that the PM will be attending, and now, so are we. We snatch him, you introduce me. We work a job for him, and then take him down. Simple." She watched his face, watched him process the information that he would be going into the mouth of the lion. She knew he had night terrors about his time as the Winter Soldier. She had the surveillance in her walk in closet, and though she kept it low, his screams were often loud enough over the wire to wake her up at night. She would never tell him how it made her cry. How it made her heart ache. She wanted to hunt Hydra down and put them all into the ground. No human deserved to be this destroyed. She could tell he was scared and trying to hide it. Rose made a decision and walked over to Bucky and put a hand on his arm, his real one. "Hey, it'll be ok. I will **not** let anything happen to you." She looked up into his face, searching it. He looked into her eyes and nodded, "Ok, I trust you." "Good, now let's go pick up our costumes!" she said with a grin.


	2. A Long Winter Chapter 2

Bucky looked over at Rose, who was studying their mission portfolio while bouncing her foot to her music. He knew he had been "awake" for 70 years, but sometime the technology still caught him off guard, though he tried not to say anything, mostly because Rose teased him. He looked down at his hands, and thought back to the nightmare he had torn himself out of that morning. He hated thinking about it, but he needed to process why he was still having these dreams a year later. His SHIELD mandated therapist had told him that watching certain tv shows or movies could be a trigger, and so he pretty much avoided them all together. He read, expanding his collection throughout the apartment, and listening to music on a record player. He had been accused of being a "hipster" when purchasing one in the store, and had been completely oblivious to what the term meant until Rose explained. It was the first time since he had been deprogrammed that he had laughed, and laughed hard. Thinking over the nightmare, he realized it had probably come from both his therapy session (which tended to leave him a little shaky) and the fact that he was reading the Hunt for Red October. Bucky sighed and flexed his metal hand, recalling the power it had, how he was able to crush life out of people with it, and only ended up hating it more. With a noise of disgust, he unclasped his seatbelt and stood up, feeling no turbulence at all. SHIELD planes were the smoothest he had ever felt. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the counter, Bucky looked into the mirror as he had this morning and saw a haunted face. It seemed to him that the closer they got to London the deader his eyes looked. "Perfect, I look like my old self again." He muttered. Turning the water on, he leaned down and splashed his face, trying to calm down. He felt nothing like his old self. He felt panicky and worried. He desperately didn't want to be here, but he also wanted to destroy Hydra. "Fuuuck" he moaned, sliding to the floor of the bathroom. He had felt the fear overcoming him out in the cabin and knew that coming in here was safer for him and everyone else. Bucky slid into a flashback of his Winter self.

He was standing atop a building, firing a gun down at people, feeling relish at the thought of the mission being almost completed. His henchmen were surrounding him, firing as well. Innocent bystanders fell under their bullets; he heard a child scream.

Bucky came to in the bathroom with a jolt and realized that someone was in there with him; strong arms wrapped around him. He looked into the face of Rose and recoiled, pushing her away. "NO! Get out!" He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his metal arm tucked in, his good arm used to push her away. "Please, I could hurt you. GET OUT!" he yelled at her. Rose stayed where she was and whispered, "Shhh Bucky, it's ok, you won't hurt me. I know. I'm stronger than you think. Shhhhh" Bucky slowly lowered his arm and stayed in the corner, shaking, and covered in sweat. Rose moved, sitting across from him, and saw him tense even further. She made no further moves, except to pull out her Ipod and turn on the music they had picked out for times like this. Soft classical music flowed out. She watched him slowly for nearly 30 minutes start to untense and then moved herself to sit beside him. Part of protecting him was being able to pick up the pieces from incidents like this. He flinched when she rested her hand on his metal one, but it was part of her method. She knew he despised it, and she did it as a way to communicate to him that she did not find it or him disgusting. She rubbed the back of his metal hand softly, until he relaxed and allowed her to wind her fingers through his. She felt him shudder, and felt her heart break at his insistence on hating himself. They sat that way for a few minutes until she looked over at his face and saw that he was struggling not to cry. Pulling her hand free, Rose wrapped both arms around his shoulders, tucked his head into her neck, and held him tight. "Shhh Buck, just let it go. Don't hold onto it. It'll kill you, come on, let it go." At her words, she felt him shudder and start to sob, deep heaving tears. His hands grabbed onto her and held on for dear life. She was glad his face was in her neck so he wouldn't see her own silent tears stream down her face.

After a time, she felt him quiet and she removed her arm from around the front of his body, and discreetly wiped her face. Bucky shifted his head to her shoulder for a moment and then sat up fully, her arm falling away. He stood up, his long hair falling in his face, and offered her his metal hand. Rose took it gratefully and stood, wincing as her knees cracked. They stood for a moment, facing each other, with Bucky staring determinedly at the ground, and Rose staring at him. She reached a hand up and brushed his hair out of his face. She saw his face flinch at her touch and wondered at the reason why. She rested her palm on his cheek, "Bucky, look at me." A long moment passed and he refused. "James, look at me." His eyes popped up to her when she used his proper first name, something she never did. She smiled at him gently, "It's ok Bucky. I'm not mad at you. We all have our demons. We all struggle. Please just let me know when you think you are having a problem so I can try to help. That is what I am here for. I won't let you fall. I am your safety net." Bucky took her words and knew she meant them, but was scared he would hurt her. Scared he would hurt everyone. "I could kill you" he whispered, "You could break so easily, I remember that. I remember how to break a person. It scares me." Rose saw the terror in his eyes and made a decision. She took her hand off of his face, grabbed his metal hand and placed it around her throat. "Do you want to kill me? Then do it. If you don't, then remove your hand." Rose stood stock still and watched emotions flick across his face as he looked from his hand to her face. He made a strangled noise and pulled his hand away. "See, I know _you_ don't want to harm me. I trust you. I had an ex with PTSD and one that was just abusive. I know the difference between a man that wants to hurt me and one that is in the clutches of a mental demon." Rose reached up and stroked his cheek, "We'll get through this Bucky. I promise." She turned and walked out of the bathroom, knowing he needed to be alone for a little while.

Bucky turned the water on, splashed his face and neck off, and dried himself off. He wanted to punch a damn wall for crying on Rose like a damn girl, but damn if he didn't feel better. He knew she would never tell SHIELD, because his therapist, Fury or Hill had never asked, and this had happened many times before. He hadn't known she had been hit by ex boyfriends. The thought of a man hitting her made him see red, and it also made him remember the first time he had hit her. She had tried to subdue him in the middle of a nightmare and he had pinned her to the wall and split her lip. He had woken up to her chanting his name, his real first name. Seeing the blood stain her face had shocked him and he had released her. That had been their first time figuring his demons out together. He hated how good they were getting at it. But the flashbacks were getting shorter, and less intense, so he thought that she was helping. Bucky sighed and turned off the water. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down in his seat, and buckled himself in. He picked up the mission portfolio that Rose had left for him, and looked across the plane to where she was reclining in her seat, apparently napping. Seriously? Then, she turned her head to him, opened her eyes and smiled. "Read the brief, know the mission and get some rest Bucky. We'll be out of the frying pan and into the fire soon enough." He nodded and turned his attention to the brief, praying that the fire wasn't going to destroy them both.


	3. A Long Winter Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for the reviews/likes/follows. It sincerely means so much to me. I've had a rough time lately and I've been pouring it out on these pages so I'm glad it has turned into something you all like. I try not to take too long between chapters, but I also like to plan them out and get my ideas straight. So I promise not to make you wait too long, so long as I'm able to get the ideas out! Again, thank you for reading, it means more than you can know.**

Many hours later, Bucky had awoken from his own nap and stood over Rose, who was still sleeping. He watched her momentarily, marveling at her ability to sleep just about anywhere. He remembered their training together in Montenegro when they had been in a SHIELD training facility, in a fake hostage situation, but with real weapons and torture, and she had still gone to sleep. She had later told him that if you couldn't control your body's reflexes in every situation as required by the job, you would die. She had needed to sleep, so she slept. He had stayed awake for 36 hours. Bucky looked down at her now and smiled at her sleeping form, curled into the airplane chair, short curly brown hair draped across her face as she snored softly. Bucky reached out and shook her shoulder gently, "Rose….Rose. Hey, it's time to get up. We need to change into mission gear and do one last run through of our details." Rose made a small noise of agreement and stood , yawning, "Nnnnnggggg….Ok, gimme like 30 minutes in the bathroom and I'll be ready, ok?" she asked as she grabbed the duffel bag by her feet and headed to the bathroom. "Sure thing" Bucky muttered to the empty room.

Rose stood staring into the mirror, looking at herself, wondering what the mission would change about her this time. Sighing, she pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and set about prepping her new persona, Jade. She started by straightening her normally curly, chocolaty brown hair. It was cut chin length and angular with bangs, highlighting her cheekbones and downplaying the fact that her cheeks were too full, or at least Rose thought they were. Everyone said she had great dimples, so what did she know. After she had straightened her hair Rose slathered on Stella McCartney body lotion and sprayed on the perfume to hold the scent. Rose focused on her eyes next, darkening the lashes with mascara and going dramatic with liquid liner. After applying her foundation and Merlot colored lipstick, she turned to her clothes. Pulling them on would help to complete the persona of Jade. Rose pulled out the black, halter top backless jumpsuit and slid into it. The piece-de-resistance, the classic black Louis Vuitton's. With a few choice pieces of jewelry, and Rose was done, Jade was in place. She looked into the mirror and saw a woman who exuded lethality, sex, and a do not fuck with me attitude. Smirking, Rose packed up her bag and exited the bathroom.

Bucky looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He felt like his world shifted on its axis as he took in the sight of Rose. She was now taller, appeared darker, and god help him, the only word he could think of belonged from this century, but, fuckable. She raised an eyebrow at his extended staring and he flushed, averting his eyes for a moment and then came back, as she walked past to drop her bag on the chair behind him. Christ on a stick! Were those tattoos?! He thought his brain was going to drop out of his skull and wander away. Bucky cleared his throat, "Uh, so what are the tattoos about? I wouldn't have expected a lady like you to have them." When he saw her shoulders tense, he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Well, I'm not the most ladylike lady there Buck-o. The Sparrow on my shoulder is for my mom who passed away from cancer when I was a teenager, it's meant to be from the bible, "and not even a sparrow shall fall without his eyes knowing", something like that. The pansies woven with ivy are for every person I've had to kill. I use pansies because they were my mother's favorites and I hope that by using her flower I can earn her approval for what I've had to do." By this time Rose had turned to face him and was looking at him quite coldly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I just never imagined you would have tattoos. I keep forgetting what a different time period this is. They are beautiful to see, and even more so in meaning." Bucky looked at Rose with such sincerity that she had to suppress a laugh, for she hadn't really been that upset. It was too fun to tease Bucky, and she had far too much fun yanking his chain.

"Alright, so let's get to this mission. I need to understand better than what was in that portfolio how these contacts of yours will expect me to act and interact with you." Rose said as she sat down, indicating for Bucky to do the same. She noted how good he looked in his "costume" of charcoal grey slacks, emerald green button down shirt, and black loafers. She knew that they would look good together, but sitting next to him, she was astounded at how perfect they looked together. Realizing that Bucky had said something, she snapped to attention. "So we'll need you to follow almost any directive that you are given by my contacts. If they ask you to kill someone, do it. If they ask you to bring someone to them, do it. If we need to work together, follow my lead. I'm going to seem pretty emotionless, and I need you to work with that. I might even leave you behind. Don't get overly angry. Sarcasm is ok. Be yourself, but play it sexier, darker. Got it?" Bucky asked. Rose took a moment to think and then said, "I'm not scared Bucky, I'm a big girl." Bucky looked into her face and nodded when he saw no fear there, but knew in his own heart there was fear.

The Winter Soldier and Jade walked down the streets of London in silence, finally arriving at the underground rave. The man knocked on the door and spoke to the bodyguard, gaining them entry. Inside, the music pounded and flowed over them. The smell of alcohol and drugs was heavy. They made their way to the top floor of the warehouse, once again moving through security, Jade giving the security a fierce look for lingering too long on her person. The Winter Soldier placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her to the private room where his comrades from years earlier awaited. The Winter Soldier is greeted in a mix of English, German and Russian from the men in the room, whose attention is quickly caught by the silent, gorgeous woman the Soldier's side. The leader of the men, Dmitri, rises quickly and approaches the Winter Soldier and Jade. "Who is this shlyukha you bring here?" he asks as he grabs Jade's arm. Her eyes like fire, Jade's voice is like ice, "This shlyukha is far more deadly and vastly more expensive than any who have been forced to be with a Vyrodok like you. Now remove your hand before you lose it." After a long, tense moment, Dmitri takes his hand off of Jade's arm and turns to the Soldier, "It is good to see you comrade. We had heard you were dead. It is good to see that the rumors are not true. But please, tell me, who is this woman you bring with you?" The Winter Soldier stood stock still and spoke, "This is my partner, Jade. We met in the US, after I attacked SHIELD. She helped me escape unnoticed, and we have been working to further destroy SHIELD. She has been an independent contractor up to this point. We work together now." Dmitri took note of the Soldier's characteristic lack of emotion, even during his introduction of his partner. He had worried at the rumors that the Winter Soldier had been lost, but seeing him here before him, he could tell, all was as it was supposed to be. This woman however, had some work to do before he could trust her enough to send her before the PM.

Dmitri turns to Jade, "If you could be so kind as to demonstrate your skills for us, I believe we would all be more likely to trust you a little more, v poryadke?" Jade gave him an icy stare and inclined her head regally. "What did you have in mind?" Dmitri smiled, "Very good! So this is a local drug dealer, Marcus, a gang-banger, I believe you Americans would call him, no? Take care of him please." Dmitri handed her a phone with a picture of a late 20's white male, dark brown hair, green eyes. Jade nodded, "Where is he tonight?" "Here in the party, downstairs, in another private area. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get in what with your skills?" Jade smiled her look like a razorblade. She dropped the phone into Dmitri's hand and turned the Soldier, "See you shortly" she whispered into his ear, before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth down for a fierce kiss, "For luck" she whispered, for his ears only.

Jade's stomach trembled as she descended the stairs. She had only her bracelet with the garrote, and her small knife built into the belt on her outfit. She was essentially going in blind on this man's abilities and bodyguards. Weaving her way between dancers, Jade made her way over to the private box and approached the bodyguards. "Hello gentlemen, I heard that Marcus is here, I was hoping to get some alone time with him?" Jade gently arched her back, allowing her cleavage and wicked smile to work for her. The guards stammered their consent and ushered her in. Throwing them a wink with her thanks, she sauntered into the box, looking around for a moment, and then spotted Marcus. He was a good looking man virtually surrounded by women. Jade grabbed a martini from the bar, and took a large sip. Goddamn that was a good dirty martini. She lingered by the bar, talking to the bartender, letting her back be to Marcus, letting him take in her outfit, her tattoos; take in her. After a few minutes of chatting, she subtly turned towards the couch where Marcus was seated and made brief eye contact, throwing up an eyebrow, daring him to come over. She took a moment to take a large sip of her second martini, and when she looked up, he was in front of her. The talked, trading flirtations for a few minutes, until Jade rested her hand on his chest and asked, "Can you make all these people go away? It's a little too crowded in here don't you think?" Marcus grinned drunkenly down at her and went to the women on the couch, shooing them out, along with the bartender. Jade pushed him over to the couch, seating herself on his lap, grinding her hips into his lap, able to feel that he was already aroused. "Mmmm someone's eager" she whispered in his ear. His hands rest on her hips, encouraging her circular motions, pushing him further into oblivious arousal. Jade gently unclasps her small knife, keeping in tucked into her wrist, and continues to writhe on Marcus, kissing his neck and throat. Moving to his mouth, Jade kisses Marcus deeply while using one hand to stroke his arousal. Marcus suddenly jerks, making a short groaning noise and goes still. Jade stills, and pulls the knife from his spinal column. She feels for a heartbeat, and gets nothing. She lowers him to the couch, putting a pillow behind his head to absorb any blood that may drain out, and puts an arm across his eyes as though he is passed out from too much drinking. Looking around the room, Jade notes a rear exit to the room, grabs a leather jacket and dark hat that had been left in the room, and exits quickly.

Jade makes her way back upstairs, moving at a slow pace, stopping to dance when she feels as though she is being too obvious. At long last she is back in the private box with Dmitri and the Winter Soldier. Looking to Dmitri she pulls her bloody knife out of her jacket pocket, "It's done." Moving to the bar she grabs napkins and vodka to clean it off. Dmitri looks after her, impressed. "Very well. We will pass along your credentials to the PM and set up a meeting for later this week. You will wait to hear from us. Please, stay and enjoy the party." Jade finishes cleaning her knife and slips it into her pocket, unwilling to reveal all her secrets, "No thank you. I believe we will head to our lodgings, and have our own party." Jade smiles while glancing over at the Winter Soldier who remains impassive. Dmitri laughs, "Very well. But be warned, he has ruined many women in his time." Jade's laugh is cold, "I'm the one he needs to worry about. Good night." Walking over to the Soldier, Jade runs her hand across his shoulders and down his metal arm to take his hand as they descend the stairs and leave.

**Ok everybody, so Russian definition time! Shlyukha-whore, Vyrodok- degenerate (though apparently in Russian it's waaaay more offensive!), and v poryadke-ok. So I want to say that to anyone reading who is Russian, I probably got the words wrong, but I will beg off and say, blame Google translate! I also don't mean to be offensive to anyone who is Russian, the Russians/Germans are in fact the ones who messed with Bucky, so please don't hate! OK, next chapter will be soon. Love to you all!**


	4. A Long Winter Chapter 4

Bucky stood on the balcony of the hotel, looking out over the Thames, the warm summer breeze ruffling his hair. He listened to Rose in the shower and thought about the kiss she had laid on him back at the warehouse. He was glad he had been so deep in character, otherwise he might have responded more. As it was, he had responded to her heated, open mouthed kiss, had almost groaned at the taste of her. For once he was glad to have that iron control from the Winter Soldier hold him still. When he had felt her warm breath on his neck, he had thought he was going to give them away. He remembered the women he had been with as the Winter Soldier, and Dmitri was right, he had ruined them. He had been violent and rushed to his own pleasure. That was not who Bucky was. It made him ill thinking of those women. The feelings that Rose had stirred, those had been new. Bucky hadn't been with a woman since he had woken up, and he had doubts that any woman would want to be with a broken man like him. Bucky heard the water of the shower turn off and tensed when he heard the bathroom door open. "Hey, I'm all done. It's all yours." Bucky turned around, mentally preparing himself, but still not ready when he saw Rose, wet, in a towel, face pink from the shower. Bucky suppressed a groan at the sight of the towel pushing her breasts up, and barely covering her lower half. "Uhh, did you want a shower Bucky?" Rose asked with a grin. "Yea, yea. Did you leave me any hot water?" Bucky joked as he walked into the bathroom, trying not to look at Rose.

Rose grinned as the bathroom door shut behind Bucky. She had seen the lust burn in Bucky's eyes before he escaped to the bathroom. She would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking the same thoughts. She had been worried about them being in the same room for the mission, let alone the same bed, but their covers required it. They hadn't discussed it, but she was worried that they may be under surveillance, and that….performing might become necessary. Sighing, Rose dropped her towel and pulled on her underwear, lace boxershorts and a cotton tank top. She sat down at the vanity and brushed her hair out, wiped off the last of her makeup and then turned to look at the enormous king bed. "Fuck this" she whispered, grabbing her book out of her bag, heading over to the bed, pulling the extra pillows off and sliding under the covers. Rose read until she felt her nerves calm, and slowly lost herself in the book. Her Ipod played classical music softly, and the curtains ruffled in the night breeze. Rose barely registered the bathroom door opening and Bucky exiting in only a towel. She was at a heartpounding spot in her book and was engrossed.

Bucky looked at Rose as he exited the bathroom, and gave a small smile, seeing that she was wrapped up in a book, something she rarely got to do when they were on missions. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his boxers, before deciding that Rose was distracted enough for him to slide them on under the towel quickly. Bucky moved swiftly, and walked the damp towel back the bathroom. He turned the large overhead light off as he entered the room, earning him a "Hey!" from Rose, before he flicked on the bedside lamps. He grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry!" She smiled back, "That's ok, let me just finish this chapter and then we can talk ok?" He laughed and nodded. Bucky pulled the pillows into a more comfortable position and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head, relishing in the large comfortable bed. Admittedly, his bed at home was comfortable, but after travelling and the stress of the evening, this was heaven. A few minutes later Rose gave a deep sigh, bookmarked her novel, and turned on her side to face him. "Okay, so tonight was….interesting" she said with an inscrutable look. "How are you doing so far?" Bucky sighed, "Ok, tonight wasn't bad for me. You were the one that they asked to kill someone. Are you ok?" Rose stilled and then spoke, "Yea. It was in no way fun, but I guess it just means I need to get another pansy when we get home." She smiled grimly at him. "Bucky, there is something we should talk about. I think that after tonight they will probably be watching us. I don't know with what level of intensity, but they will be. And after the show I gave, they may be expecting to see….physicality." Rose went silent, letting him process. Bucky closed his eyes, steadying his breathing as images of Rose and he in various positions flurried through his mind. He could almost hear her moaning his name….FUCK. "Umm, I think that if we observe anyone who appears to be following us or watching us, then we can provide them with the evidence they would need to solidify our covers." Rose took a moment to puzzle out his meaning, "So that would be a yes, we should do what is necessary?" Bucky opened his eyes, looked at Rose and nodded. She smiled at him, "Okay". Bucky was puzzled, "Okay"? How was she okay with this? She would have to sleep with a broken half-man. He supposed she was able to do what it took for the mission. He still felt awful that it had to be with him. She was a woman that deserved better. Rose smiled again at him and reached out to stroke his cheek, "Come on, let's get some sleep, who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow." Bucky nodded and rolled over to turn off the lights. He stayed facing away from Rose, though he was still able to feel her, so close, yet not touching him.

Rose lay awake for a long time, listening to Bucky's breathing even out as he fell asleep. She had wanted nothing more than to drop her towel when she got out of the shower and see what he would do, though knowing Bucky, he would stammer and run away. After their kiss in the warehouse and her touching him, she had been so keyed up when they got back that she had immediately called dibs on the shower. She had turned her music on loudly, and had started to touch herself, imagining it was Bucky instead. Normally, she was loud, no matter if it was just her, or a vibrator or a man, Rose couldn't help it. Tonight, she had stifled her moans as she came into a washcloth. Now, as she lay next to Bucky, she wished she could do all the things she had been fantasizing about in the shower. But she knew how Bucky felt about himself, it was written all over his face. She didn't know how to change that. Uhhh she was so frustrated! Rose moved slowly, rising out of the bed. She grabbed a glass of champagne and headed out onto the balcony. Rose looked out at the city, still glowing with life even at 3am. Sighing, she sipped the champagne and looked down at the street below. She clenched her glass when she recognized one of Dmitri's men, even from the 5th floor. "What's wrong?" she heard Bucky ask quietly from behind her. She felt him moving up behind her, and then move to stand next to her. She smiled at him, "Don't react. One of Dmitri's men is down on the street. I guess our surveillance started early." She handed him the glass of champagne and smirked as he downed it. Moving closer, she plucked the glass from his hand and set it on the small table behind him. Winding her arms around his neck, Rose used her hips to push Bucky against the railing so that they were both visible to the street. Grasping his hair with one hand, Rose pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely, until they were both breathless. "What do we do now?" She asked him, wanting the decision to be in his hands. Bucky took a deep breath, "Nothing. We made a show there, and now I'm going to give you the Winter Soldier." He grabbed her face with his metal hand, squeezing painfully, tilting her head back. He spoke in a carrying voice, "I said no. We're done for tonight. Don't make me bruise your pretty face." Rose whimpered and stuttered, "F-fine." Bucky released her and walked stiffly back into the room. Rose stood a moment and then followed him back in.

Rose slid under the covers once more and was shocked to find Bucky shaking. She called his name softly, and was relieved to see him flinch, that meant he wasn't having a flashback. Making a decision, Rose cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly even when she felt resistance. "Shhh, it's ok Bucky. I'm ok. You're ok." Rose held tightly to Bucky until his shaking stopped and he whispered, "I'm going to turn over." Bucky turned to face Rose and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her tightly. She snuggled into his chest, and was surprised when he let her stay that way. They soon fell asleep, limbs entwined, finding that their trust in each other had grown stronger. For now, all was well.


	5. A Long Winter Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews/likes/follows! HOLY CRAPBALLS, I never thought this story would be this well received! I am so thrilled and it makes me so happy to get to work on each new chapter! Enjoy chapter 5...it's twisty goodness ;D**

Rose rolled over in bed and stretched languorously, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets against her bare legs. She opened her eyes, having been awakened by the sounds of the London traffic outside their balcony. Turning on her side, Rose looked out and saw that Bucky was sitting out on the balcony with what looked like breakfast. The clock beside the bed caught her eye and she was shocked to see it was 10:15am. Rose never got to sleep in anymore, and relished the opportunities when she had them. Smiling, she got out of bed, smoothed out her hair, and grabbed her cardigan before heading out onto the balcony. Bucky looked up at her as she came out and smiled at her, a genuinely happy, Bucky smile. "Good morning. I ordered some breakfast for us. There's tea for you." He gestured to the teapot and Rose gave a small noise of delight as she sat down. Bucky laughed at her reaction, "I've never known anyone who wasn't British who was so happy to have tea." Rose poured the hot water over the tea diffuser filled with Earl Grey, and added lemon, cream, and honey with a dollop of sugar. "That's just because you drink swill known as coffee and won't let me make you a cup of heaven" she said, smiling as she stirred her tea. Rose picked out a bagel to have with her tea and smeared it with cream cheese, adding a large pile of fresh fruit to her plate. Bucky loved watching her eat, she never picked at her food or pretended she wasn't hungry, and she always reveled in her meals, taking delight in how it was prepared. Rose sat back, closing her eyes, sipping her tea, enjoying the warm sun on her face, aware that Bucky was watching her, but unwilling to say anything first.

Bucky took his time reading the newspaper and eating his breakfast, all the while sneaking glances at Rose, who was eating her breakfast and sunning herself beside him. When Rose had finished her breakfast but had made no move to get up he finally spoke, "So, we've had no contact from Dmitri or any of his people overnight." Rose nodded thoughtfully, "So what should we do today? They said they would contact us." "We should probably stay in the room" Bucky said absentmindedly, looking out over the city. Rose quirked an eyebrow, "_Right, _well I suppose if you're up for going all day, I can make that happen" she said with a wicked grin. Bucky's head snapped around, his bright blue eyes going wide at her insinuation. He coughed, choking on his words, "I-ah-um…Perhaps phrased that wrong?" Rose stood up from the table, laughing softly and patted his chest before walking into the room tossing her words over her shoulder, "Well, for now why don't we do touristy stuff. See what we have energy for later, eh?" Bucky heard her laughter continue as she went into the bathroom, presumably to get dressed.

"Shit!" Bucky ran a hand over his face and pushed his hair out of the way. "SHIT!" he said again, wishing there was a way to get her out of his head. Her coy words had once again led to images of them, together, in his head. The idea of them spending all day in bed together….amazing. He wanted that, but they needed to focus on the mission. FOCUS. Bucky groaned softly, stood, and walked back into the room, if he was going to play both Winter Soldier and tourist, he needed to change.

Rose and Bucky spent the better part of four hours visiting landmarks such as the Tower of London, the London Eye, and Westminster, trekking all over the city in an attempt to see if their "stalker", as they had taken to calling him, would follow. Finally, after growing bored with seeing the sights of a city both had been to multiple times, Rose turned to Bucky and asked, "Can we go shopping? Pretty please? I don't ever get the chance to do shopping internationally and I would really love to try and expense it." Laughing at her eagerness, Bucky sighed and nodded his agreement. Giving an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street to a local boutique she had wanted to check out from trips previously. Rose sighed with happiness upon entering and immediately started picking through the racks. She picked up a blue dress with a v-cut down to the navel and asked Bucky, "How exactly is one supposed to wear this without falling out?" and laughed at his perplexed face. "You know, I have no idea. In my day, there were a very select few women who would wear something even similar to that" Bucky said with a "if you know what I mean" look on his face. Rose giggled and put it back on the rack, "Well I certainly don't plan on buying that little fabric for that amount of money." She continued to walk around, picking up items, asking Bucky's opinion, sometimes accepting it and putting them back, other times ignoring him and holding onto them. When she had accumulated what he thought was a large number of items, she walked to the dressing rooms and started hanging her items. Rose pointed to the small settee outside the door and said, "Why don't you sit and give me your opinion?" Bucky gulped, nodded and sat. Rose closed the door and smiled wickedly to herself. "Let's see if he can handle this" she whispered almost voicelessly to herself. She took off her own jeans and tshirt and replaced them with a high waisted pencil skirt, and emerald green blouse with a bow. Rose had picked out items to mimic the era he had been from, and ones from this era she had seen bring appreciation to his eyes in the past. Opening the door she sauntered out and did a slow turn, savoring the look on Bucky's face. "What do you think?"

Bucky thought he was in trouble. The outfit was one he would have seen before he went to war with Steve, before Hydra, before everything, and man…did Rose have the body for it. He nodded, "You look great Rose." He watched her smile slowly, like she was savoring something sweet. Shit….he was in so much trouble. "What else do you have?" he asked quickly, hoping to get this over rapidly. "Hold on, be right back" Rose said as she shut the door behind her. "I think I found something for us to use tonight. I think we should go out to a club. I mean we can't just wander around the city." The door opened again and Bucky swore to God his heart stopped. Rose was standing before him in a black dress that barely covered….anything. With a corset top made of lace and a spandex bottom, her body was shown in wonderful, excruciating detail. Rose cocked her head to the side, "What do you think?" she asked innocently, fully aware that Bucky was struggling to find words. Bucky finally looked up to her face, smiled and said, "I think that every man in the club will wish he was me. You ready to check out?" Rose was momentarily stunned at his flippant response, and then thought to herself, "Way to go Bucky! Time to get in the game!" Turning her back to him she asked, "Can you unzip me? Then I'll be ready to go." There was a moment of nothingness, and then she felt his warm body behind her, and then his large hand pulling the zipper down, down, down. She heard him suck in his breath when he saw she wore no bra, and took in the sight of her plain black lace rimmed underwear.

He stood behind her, hand resting on her waist, breath hitting her shoulder, wrestling with himself. Just one touch…that's all…it wouldn't hurt anything. COME ON. His resistance broke; his hand slid inside the dress, grabbing her waist, pulling her against him. Bucky pushed them into the dressing room, out of sight, and began to kiss her neck, eliciting quiet moans from both of them. Rose pushed her hips back into his, winding her arm back to grip his head, pulling him tighter against her, "Don't stop Bucky" she moaned. Bucky kicked the door shut behind them, and pushed Rose against the wall, breaking away and kneeling down to trail kisses down her back, drawing a gasp from Rose. He stood abruptly cutting off the kisses, zipped up the dress, and leaned in to whisper, "Two can play the game" before walking out of the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

Bucky's heart was pounding as he walked out of the dressing room. He had to stop and adjust himself, and then continued out into the main store. What had he been thinking? What was he doing? He should go back in and finish what he started. The idea was so appealing he almost turned around. Bucky stopped himself by thinking of the fact that they were in public and that it had been a year since he had consciously been with a woman. He needed to make anything that happened with Rose last longer than ten minutes and not be in a shop dressing room. God damn.

Rose stood in shock, head against the dressing room wall. Her heart was pounding, and she was fighting the urges to either go after Bucky, throw him on the floor and get what they both needed, or kill him. It was a tough call at this point. Which was why she was currently mimicking a statue. Rose thought while she stood. She had mentioned a club, but not what type. Two can play the game, huh, well get ready Bucky, because now the other player is ready to lie cheat and steal to win. Grinning, Rose stripped off the dress and pulled on her own clothes. She had prep work to do for tonight and dinner was in order, as well as calling a contact to get them into the club. Smiling widely, she put her items on the rack and walked over to Bucky who was waiting by the door. "Ready to go?" she asked, smiling, giving no indication as to her thoughts. Bucky looked at her warily, not trusting her easy, open smile. "I didn't like the dress, it wasn't the right look for tonight. So, why don't we go get some dinner?" Rose smiled again at him as she walked out the door, Bucky close behind, wondering if he had started something he couldn't finish.

**HEHEHEHEHEHE-sorry! I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter! I am already working on ch6, and I swear it'll make you squirm :D Till next time lovelies! **


	6. A Long Winter Chapter 6

Bucky sat on the balcony of their hotel room, waiting for Rose, who was currently in the bathroom "prepping". That word along made him nervous. She had been funny, sarcastic, lighthearted, basically, herself, all through dinner, and had made no mention of the dressing room incident. When they had gotten back to the room she had laid down on the bed to read for awhile, almost completely ignoring him while he worked out. He had kept a wary eye on her, waiting for something to happen. She had occasionally made eye contact with him while he worked out and he had seen a burning hunger there, but she was quick to smile and go back to her book. Now, he waited, hoping that whatever she had planned for tonight wasn't…too…outrageous. Bucky's head came up as he heard the bathroom door open and Rose exited, looking, surprisingly….less than he had been anticipating. She was wearing black leather jeans, and a corset top with high heels, and surprisingly light eye makeup….Bucky had been expecting something more dramatic after their incident this afternoon, perhaps had even been hoping for something more. She smiled at him and grabbed her denim jacket, "Let's get going, we don't want to be late." Bucky just nodded thinking, "Late? To a club? Is that possible?" They walked in near silence, occasionally remarking on what a nice evening it was, or to offer a comment on the fact that their stalker was still with them. They finally arrived at the club, a nondescript looking brick building, with Rose leading the way up to the third floor on the outside stairs. She knocked on the door and they were greeted by a large bouncer who leaned down to exchange words with Rose . He nodded and ushered them in to a quiet coat room. Rose handed her coat to the woman behind the counter and after Bucky had done the same told him, "Go with the bouncer. I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to someone. It's important."

Bucky was confused, and hesitant to leave Rose alone, but trusted that if she needed to talk to someone about something important in private, there was a good reason for it. He was led off by the bouncer to a room that he was told was "private" when he asked why it was so dark and empty. Shrugging, he felt his way around the room and sat down on the couch. He could hear music playing in the distance, but was grateful not to be out on his own, trying to dance with strangers. Bucky jerked to attention when the light in the room changed from near pitch dark to a strange bluish grey. What was happening? He was able to see the room better now and could see that no more than 15 feet in front of him was a stage…with a pole. "Ooooo shit…."Bucky muttered. Where the _fuck _was Rose? He bet she was watching this from behind some double paned glass…goddamn. Suddenly, music started, and a woman emerged from behind the curtain. She was wearing a pinup version of his uniform from WWII, with stilettos and aviators. She stood, holding the curtain as though uncertain, and then began to move with the music, slowly gyrating her body. "Sweet Christ on a stick" Bucky muttered. Her platinum blond hair was tied into a bun, topped with a tiny mimic of his old hat. The woman moved slowly, making her way to the pole, swaying her hips, drawing his attention to the piercing in her belly button. Bucky swallowed hard, and pulled his jacket over his lap….it was going to be a long evening. The woman wound herself around the pole, using impressive skill to wind, dip and twirl. As she came off the pole to the end of the second song, she walked down the stairs to Bucky. "Hey honey, want a dance?" she asked in a throaty whisper. Bucky had been to places like this before, but there was something about this woman that was entrancing. She seemed so familiar. He nodded. The woman smiled and tossed his jacket aside, smirking when she saw his erection pressing against his jeans. The woman sat down in Bucky's lap, pushing her bottom into his lap, grinding her hips to the music. She leaned her head back and brought her mouth close to his ear. "You can touch me honey. I won't tell." She kept moving her hips, occasionally running her hand on the outside of his thigh, waiting. She smiled when she saw his hand come up tentatively, reaching for her waist. When he finally touched her, she moaned softly, "Mmm, that's nice." Bucky moved quickly and put his other, metal hand on her other side, moving it up slowly to cup her breast. The woman arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hand, wanting more. Soon, they were both breathing heavily and grinding against each other. The woman suddenly pushed Bucky's hands away and stood up, "Do you trust me?" she asked. Bucky wasn't sure he did, she was a stranger, but he wasn't thinking all that straight, so he nodded his assent. She smiled and said, "Close your eyes, and keep them closed." When he had done so, she took off her aviators and placed them on his face, and then walked around behind him, "Put your hands behind you." Once he had done so, she took the bandana in her hair out and tied it around his wrists, tight, but not dangerously so. Walking back in front of Bucky, Rose smirked. Sitting back down on his lap, she pushed her hips into his and took satisfaction in hearing his grunt of pleasure. "Do you still have your eyes closed?" Bucky nodded; "Good boy" Rose whispered in her sultry voice. She ran her hands up his chest to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned a few, dropping kisses on his chest, nipping at his collarbone, sweeping back up to snag his earlobe for a nip, his groans of pleasure sending shoots of corresponding pleasure through her. Rose brushed kisses along his temple and cheekbones, all the places on his face she wanted to kiss most often, denying herself his lips. She pulled back and started to wind her hips, her tiny shorts pressing into her core, her body pressing into his, her mouth going dry as her need grew. Suddenly Bucky spoke, "Uhhh Ma'am….if you don't stop…We're going to have an issue soon." He sounded panicked. Rose stilled on top of him, took off his aviators and her wig, and whispered, "Open your eyes soldier." She could see it took him a moment to process that it was her, lust blinding him for a moment. Rose sat still and whispered, "We have an audience. I set this up because I knew our stalker needed to see us "play". I also did this because you need to learn how to express your desire Bucky. It's ok to want. It's ok to follow through on that want. If you want me, say so. If you want to finish this back at the hotel, and stop playing games with each other, then I would suggest getting yourself out of that chair and meeting me back at the hotel."

Rose stood, grabbed her aviators, slid them on and before exiting the room looked back at Bucky. "If you want to come and finish this, I'll be in the room. If you want this to just be a friendship between us, then I suggest you get another room when you get out." Rose pulled the door shut and walked unsteadily down the hallway to the dressing room where she had gotten ready. She quickly stripped off her pinup outfit and got back into her own clothes. Rose stopped to thank her contact on her way out, and then hurried on her way back to the hotel. The night air had cooled, and Rose knew that their little stalker was following her, probably curious as to why she was alone. Rose picked up her pace, and was relieved when the hotel came into sight. She rapidly made her way up to their suite and locked the door behind her, worried that the man might get too curious. Rose sat down in the small living area of the suite and tried to read while she waited impatiently for Bucky. After a few minutes, Rose decided that a glass of wine was sounding better and better. Rose poured herself a glass of Riesling, took the bottle with her and grabbed a blanket before heading out to the terrace to try and relax.

Rose took out her phone and accessed the SHIELD secure network. She pulled up the archived videos that SHIELD had taken from Hydra, accessing the video of Hydra wiping Bucky's mind. She watched him writhe in pain, screaming through the mouth guard. She watched, clenching her wine glass, draining it. She closed out the video, accessing the SHIELD video of his deprogramming. She sat in silence, tears streaming down her face as she watched him scream and rage, cry, and sit listlessly. Rose drank another glass of wine, watching video after video. Even though she had volunteered for the assignment with Bucky, something she had never told him was that it only occurred after she witnessed one of his deprogramming sessions. She had watched for only ten minutes and then had walked away stone faced, gone to the sparring gym in SHEILD and had taken down 5 other sparring partners before Cap had shown up and fought with her. Despite being stronger it still took almost an hour for her to tap out. He had said nothing when he saw tears in her eyes as she walked away. They had become friends after that, sparring together, and keeping an eye on Bucky together. Rose drained her wine glass again, and restrained herself from throwing it off the balcony.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed the wine bottle. Bucky sat down opposite her and took a long pull from the bottle. "I remember those sessions. They weren't the most fun." He said with a grim smirk. Rose said nothing, simply holding out her glass for a refill. Bucky raised his brow at her, but topped her off. Rose drank and then spoke, "I was there for one. I know." Bucky looked at her in surprise. "It's why I volunteered. I had never seen anything so horrible done to anyone. It made me want to find Hydra and _destroy _them. It's why I keep fighting with you everyday to let me in. To not let the darkness inside you win. I know you won't ever be the man you were before, but dammit James, you are a good man now. You just need to accept that." Bucky took another pull from the wine bottle and then spoke, "I know you think I'm a good man. But what kind of man wants to destroy others? What kind of man remembers what he did and feels pleasure at it?" Rose looked at the disgust and anger on his face and understood. "You remember what you did, and like it. Yea, so what. You had someone fuck around inside your brain, if that happened to me; I expect I would feel the same way. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT." Rose leaned forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I know you. You are not that person any more. You want me right?" Bucky nodded, "Ok, but you don't want to hurt me when you're with me, the way you would have if you were still the Winter Soldier, right?" Bucky made a sound of revulsion and shook his head no. "See? You just need an anchor. Let me be that. Hold on to how you feel about me, however that it, and use that as a navigation for how you should act."

Bucky thought for a moment, he knew how he felt about Rose. But could he say it? He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. He couldn't say it. He would have to show her.

**OKAY-so I know this took awhile to get out, but trust me, it was a tough one to write. I wasn't sure how it was going to happen, and it was a fight to get it done. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Thank you for reading! I'm working on the next chapter which should be pretty damn exciting... :D Till then darlings! **


	7. A Long Winter Chapter 7

Bucky took up Rose's phone and searched for the song he wanted. It was the song he had heard playing a few days earlier while Rose had been reading and he had been captivated by the sight of her in the sunlight, on her stomach, feet bobbing to the music. He smiled now, as he had then. He hit play and the song "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield came on. Bucky set Rose's phone down and held out his hand to her, "Our song is playing. Come on." Rose looked up at him in shock; Bucky wiggled his metal fingers at her until she placed her hand in his and rose. Bucky wrapped his metal hand around hers and placed his other arm around her waist. Bucky held her close and reveled in the feeling of happiness radiating from his chest. Rose sighed with contentment and snuggled closer to Bucky. "I love when you call me James, you should do that more."Bucky spoke softly into Rose's ear. Rose smiled and spoke, "Well James, I can certainly do that." She tilted her head up and looked into his face, happiness shining from it. Bucky smiled down at her, humming along to the music, singing softly. Rose laughed softly, "My my, I never would have thought you would have such a nice voice there James." As the song came to an end, Bucky bent his head down and kissed Rose, softly at first, pulling her closer, pressing her body flush against his, deepening the kiss.

Bucky reached behind Rose and unzipped her corset, pulling away briefly to let it drop to the ground before spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. Bucky made a noise of appreciation at the sight of her bare back before dipping his head and trailing kisses over her neck and back, drawing breathy moans from Rose. Bucky kneeled down and placed his hands on her waist, kissing the small of her back, slowly working his way back up. Rose felt as though her skin was on fire, until Bucky began to nibble on her neck while his metal hand came around to her breast, tweaking the nipple, pulling at it, drawing gasps and moans from Rose. She arched her back, pushing her breasts instinctively further into his hands, moaning as he began teasing the other breast with his metal hand. Bucky continued kissing Rose's neck, drawing his own pleasure from the sound of her pleasure. His other hand dipped down, unbuttoning her jeans, his hand plunging into her pants, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Rose moaned, her hips bucking as Bucky's hands tortured her breast and clit.

Bucky suddenly stopped touching her all together for a moment, then grasped her hips, spinning her back around, kissing Rose fiercely. Rose grasped his tshirt and pulled it off, quickly followed by his pants, finally standing still for a moment to take in the sight of her man. She reached out and touched his chest where his metal arm seam began, watching his reaction, surprised to see there was little disgust left in his eyes. Rose moved into his embrace, "Make love to me James." Bucky smiled joyfully at Rose, right before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. Laughing, Rose leaned her head up and stole a kiss. Bucky smiled before leaning down and depositing her on the bed. Bucky grasped Rose's jeans and tugged, pulling them off, leaving her in just her underwear. Bucky stood for a moment, taking in the sight of the woman he was in love with, but couldn't say the words to. He wanted to spend hours exploring her body, to feel her move beneath him, to hear her moan his name. Rose saw the look in Bucky's eyes and knew what he felt, and knew he wasn't going to say anything. She held out her hand to him, beckoning for him to join her. He knelt gently on top of her, leaning down to kiss her, using a hand to draw her body up against his. Rose's hips pushed into his, grinding into his erection, making it hard for him to think. Bucky broke away, grasping Rose's underwear, yanking them off.

Bucky leaned down, placing kisses on Rose's neck, working his way down to her breasts, before taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking, gently nipping, pulling, before he moved on to the other breast, eliciting moans from Rose, who was grinding her hips up at his, seeking out release. Bucky moved lower, kissing her abdomen, her hipbones, then lower. Rose gasped as Bucky's tongue worked relentlessly against her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Bucky peeked up, watching Rose's face as she worked closer to the edge, her excitement pushing him to work harder. Rose felt as though there was a wildfire beneath her skin, building behind her eyes, building, as Bucky continued his skillful ministrations. "God, James, I'm so close!" Rose moaned loudly as Bucky slipped two of metal fingers inside her, working her gspot along with her clit. Bucky felt as Rose came for the first time, reveled in hearing her moan his name, loudly. Bucky rose from his crouch and kneeled above Rose, enjoying the sight of her flushed face, her breasts heaving, her crooked smile.

Rose reached up and drew Bucky down for a kiss, before wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling them over so that she sat atop him. Rose put a hand on Bucky's chest and smiled, "My turn James." She leaned down to nip and suck gently on his nipples, enjoying the groans she drew from him. Rose began to roll her hips, utilizing her flexibility. Soon, Bucky began to breath faster, thrusting his underwear clad hips up at hers, his hands grasping her hips, his metal hand tighter than the other, though for Rose, not unpleasantly so. Rose stopped after a few more moments and swung off, pulling off Bucky's underwear. She knelt by his side, dipped her head and took him in her mouth. Rose grasped the base of his erection, rubbing the spot where his balls and erection met as she skimmed her teeth over his cock, enjoying the feel of him in her mouth. Bucky groaned, trying not to thrust his hips too hard into Rose's mouth, but by GOD did she know what she was doing. He wound his metal hand into her hair, pushing her head down further on his cock. After a few more minutes, Bucky could feel his balls tightening and spoke through gritted teeth, "Rose. Rose. Stop." Rose pulled away, before quickly resettling herself on top of Bucky's lap.

Rose guided Bucky to her entrance, slowly lowering herself on top of him, letting him fill her. Rose moaned at the feeling of finally having him inside of her, "Oh James….yes" Bucky groaned at the sensation of her walls tightening around him. Rose began to roll her hips, moving herself up and down his length, moaning. Bucky reached up and caressed her breast with his metal hand, drawing more moans from her. Rose increased her pace, her breath coming in whimpers and gasps, "Oh god, James….Bucky!" Bucky groaned to hear her calling his name, no matter what she called him, and thrust his hips up harder, his hands grasping her hips tightly. Rose felt another orgasm coming, and arched her back as she shouted Bucky's name through it, continuing to writhe on top of him. Rose felt as though she couldn't possibly handle any more, until Bucky sat up and pulled her hips tighter against his, pushing deeper inside of her. Bucky wrapped his regular arm around her waist, holding Rose tightly against him, thrusting against her gspot. Rose found his mouth, kissing him deeply, pulling away, gasping for air as they raced for mutual release. Bucky felt himself getting closer to release, and worked his metal hand between them, working Rose's clit, drawing hoarse cries from her as her walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him, pulling him tighter, drawing out his own orgasm. They both shouted out their release, Rose feeling as though her body had been lit on fire with napalm, Bucky knowing that this was the best he had ever, and would ever have.

Hours later, after Bucky and Rose had come together twice more, they lay on the floor of the bedroom by the balcony, looking out at the moon. Bucky ran his good hand up and down Rose's back. Rose reached across his chest and stroked his metal arm, smiling as she remembered how open he had become with touching her with it. She was sleepy, but didn't want to move yet. Rose tried to be discreet when she covered her yawn but failed to hide it from Bucky. He laughed softly at her before standing and offering his hand, "Come on doll, let's get you to bed." Rose smiled, took his hand and stood. She looked around, spied her underwear and snatched them up, pulling them on, along with Bucky's tshirt. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned back. "I like being comfy, and you're shirt smells great." He laughed and motioned for her to join him in bed, laughing harder when she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Bucky wrapped himself around her, feeling joy. They slowly drifted off to sleep, unspoken love felt between them.

**Hey guys...so I'm sorry this took so long, I have two jobs, one full time, one part time on the weekends, and I had a really rough few days. I was so exhausted the past few days I could barely look at the computer screen. So anyway, thank you guys again for the awesome reviews, you gave me some renewed spirit to write, and I hope you liked this! I'm probably going to take a few more days to write the next chapter, so bear with me! Until then dolls! :D **


	8. A Long Winter Chapter 8

Rose stood in the bathroom the next morning, staring at the cellphone, at the words that would deliver her and Bucky into danger. Dmitri had confirmed that they were formally invited to the Gala that evening, and were to meet the PM. She sighed, this was their mission, but God, she wished it was over. She just wanted to lie on a beach somewhere with Bucky and let him rest. Rose resolved herself and walked out to the bedroom and stared down at the still sleeping Bucky. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face, loath to wake him and steal it away. Leaning down, Rose kissed his soft lips, and after a moment, was pleased when he wrapped a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. She pulled away, laughing, "Come on sleepy head, we have work to do. We have a Gala to prepare for!" Bucky snaked a hand out and snatched her hand, yanking her down into the bed with him. "James!" Rose giggled as she was wrapped in his embrace. Bucky smiled down at her, "We have all day, do you want to spend it prepping or….?" He lowered his head as he left off his question, kissing Rose's neck, her collarbone, drawing a light moan from her. Rose couldn't deny that she wanted to stay in bed with Bucky all day, but they needed supplies for that night, but OH GOD…his hand had found its way between her legs and HOLY SHITBALLS she couldn't think anymore about prepping.

Bucky worked Rose's clit, watching her writhe, moaning his name, feeling himself growing hard at the sight and sound of her pleasure. He used his other hand to strip off his shirt that she was wearing and began teasing her nipples with his teeth, tugging on them, licking, and pulling. He grinned as Rose moaned louder, arching her back and thrusting her hips, trying to race toward release. Bucky pulled his hand away from her clit and tugged off her underwear. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, lifting her right leg to his shoulder. Bucky thrust into Rose with one swift movement, delighting in her loud moan. Bucky began to move, driving deeply into Rose, reaching out to tweak her nipples with his metal hand. Rose felt her orgasm coming quickly, and moaned James' name loudly as it came crashing down on her. Bucky continued thrusting, moaning out Rose's name loudly, thrusting harder as he felt her walls tighten around him. Bucky began to rub Rose's clit, coaxing her towards another orgasm. Soon they were both crying out loudly, Bucky coming first, explosions going off behind his eyes. Rose joined him in release a moment later, collapsing back against the bed.

They laid there, limbs entangled, until Rose spoke, "That…was an excellent distraction. But we still need to get our shit together for tonight." Bucky groaned, "Ugh woman, you're killing me!" Rose raised an eyebrow at him, "Woman?" Bucky made a sheepish face at her, "I'm not from this era, cut me some slack." Rose laughed, "All right darlin', let's get to it."

**Later that Night**

Jade and the Winter Soldier stood at the edge of the room with Dmitri, waiting to be introduced to the PM. They were surrounded by glittering, dancing people, laughing and drinking. It grated on Jade's nerves. She wanted a drink. Sighing, she looked at Dmitri, "When are we taking care of this?" He grinned at her, "Patience woman, here he comes." Dmitri motioned to a grandfatherly looking man walking towards them. Jade raised a brow. Not what she had been expecting. The PM came to a halt in front of them, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you two. But I think we need to take our discussion to a more private location, yes?" He smiled at them before walking through a wood paneled door next to them. Jade and the Soldier followed. Jade was interested to see that there were two other men already in the room. Instead of being dismissed, they were greeted warmly by the PM. He turned to them, "Excuse me, please let me introduce, Mr. Sergey Enache, and Senator Clive Johnson." Jade and the Soldier moved to shake hands with the men, murmuring polite introductions. The PM smiled broadly, "Well! Now that that is taken care of, let's get down to business." "We would like to utilize you and your impressive skills to take down SHIELD. You will begin in Turkey, at the SHIELD base located there." Jade nodded sharply, "What else would you need of us?" The PM smiled, "Excellent. We would also like you to take care of any targets we assign you." Jade looked to the Soldier who nodded and spoke quietly, "Very well. " Jade looked to the Russian and the Senator, "Anything you gentlemen would like?" They glanced at each other, and then looked back. The Russian leered at Jade, "How much extra for an evening with you?" Jade laughed, "Oh sweetie, you can't afford me." She looked back to the PM, "If that's everything?" He nodded, "Please, enjoy the party." Jade bowed her head gracefully and waited for the Soldier to exit the room before following him. She turned, and looked at the Russian, "You might not want to make an offer like that in front of him again, he doesn't like to share, and I would hate to see you die." She smiled, razor sharp, and glided out of the room. The men looked at each other, with raised eyebrows. The Senator finally spoke, "Well. I guess the rumors are true about him. Remind me not to forget to pay him." Chuckling, the PM motioned for the men to follow, "Come gentlemen, let us return to the party."

Rose and Bucky sat on the bed; Rose between Bucky's legs, leaning against his chest. She had just called SHIELD and had told them what Hydra had requested of them. Director Fury had been conference in and had directed them to go dark. Ditch their phones and go deep into their covers. Now that SHIELD knew, they would pull their agents into the Turkey hub and keep them protected. They now knew that they would be alone, only able to rely on each other for this mission. They sat in silence, holding on to each other. Rose turned slightly, facing Bucky. "Hey, look at me. I need you to be strong. We are going dark. You are going to have to be the Winter Soldier more. Do more terrible things. But I will be there, and I will do as much of it for you as I can. Ok?" Bucky looked into Rose's eyes and saw love and strength there. He took strength from her and nodded, "OK." He rested his forehead against hers, simply trying to absorb as much of this moment as possible, knowing they would have few tender moments left. They were well and truly in the fire now. He would be the Winter Soldier again, and walk through hell for her.

**Okay guys, so apparently riding the metro has become my planning place, because now I have the rest of the story and chapters planned out, I just have to get it written! Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked the chapter, the next ones will be...explosive. :D**


	9. A Long Winter Chapter 9

**OK GUYS THIS IS NOT A NICE CHAPTER. I'm sorry. It's going to get worse before it gets better. :( I hope you all won't hate this chapter or the next one. Everything happens for a reason. **

Jade and the Winter Soldier walked down the side streets of Turkey; Jade clad in a hijab, the Soldier with dark aviators covering his eyes. They had been in Turkey for a week, and had been tracking an agent of SHIELD for three days, one who hadn't gone back into the hub. The man had been trying to get back into the hub, but it was on lockdown. He had been using safe house after safe house, eluding them by moments. They were close now, tracking him to a local café. Jade turned up the collar of her jacket, "Leave this to me." She shoved her hands into her cargo pants pockets and walked down the street toward the café, where the agent was using the phone, most likely trying to make contact with SHIELD. Jade wandered into the café, ordered a Turkish tea to go, and after receiving her cup, brushed past the agent, and made her way back out of the café. He would never feel the small needle prick. He would be dead in 24 hours. She walked back through the alley ways, twisting and turning until she reached the Soldier, long ago having dropped the wiped off needle into a trash can. They walked in silence until they reached their tiny apartment that Hydra had provided them. As they went upstairs, Jade's phone rang, Dmitri was calling. "Hello Dmitri, what can we do for you?" she asked as they entered the apartment. "Hello Jade my beauty. We require your services. Agent Coulson will be in town tomorrow and we need him captured or killed. Got it?" Jade had put Dmitri on speaker and now the Soldier spoke, "Which do you prefer?" Dmitri chuckled, "Dead obviously. We know your skills are…vast. We give you the other option in case you feel there is valuable information to be found." The Soldier grunted his approval before walking away and Jade spoke, "Very well Dmitri, will we be receiving a schedule for his arrival or do we just guess?" Dmitri laughed, "We have an estimate on where he should be arriving. It would be safe enough for SHIELD at this point, so it's where we expect him to be. There will be two alternate points of arrival sent to you as well." "Very well, thank you Dmitri." Jade hung up the phone, dropping it on the counter. She sighed, pulling off the hijab. She needed a shower. Walking into the bedroom she stripped off her jacket and tshirt, kicking off her boots. The Soldier came out of nowhere, grabbing her arms, pushing her against the wall roughly, painfully smacking her head against the wall. He grabbed her face with his metal hand, tilting her head back, "Now it's my turn for some fun" he whispered in her ear. Jade was prepared for this; he had been wrapped tightly all week. Jade tried to push back against his hand holding down her arm and found it to be equally strong. He smiled coldly at her, "This isn't about you, so stop."

**Later**

Jade stood in the shower, her muscles aching. The Soldier had not been kind. He had taken his pleasure and left her. She let the hot water run over her body, already able to see where the bruises were forming. Jade shut off the water and climbed out of the shower, groaning softly as she toweled off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out the empty bedroom, relieved to see that the Soldier was gone for the moment. She dressed in her cargo pants and a light cotton long sleeve shirt. She sat down to the laptop at the kitchen table and looked over the email from Dmitri. The three entry locations were far enough apart that getting from one to the other would be highly difficult if not impossible. She routed out paths and decided that it would be best if she went to the main location and if the Soldier went to the secondary location. They would have to ask Hydra for a third team member to cover the third. His estimated arrival time was tomorrow at 8am. That left them a little over 12 hrs to map out escape routes, and pick a holding spot if they decided to take Coulson alive. Jade's body jerked instinctively when she heard the front door open. The Soldier came in, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and smiled coldly at her. Jade's face didn't have an expression as she spoke, "We have arrival details for the three locations. I'll request a third person from Hydra. Take a look at the details." She pulled out her phone and called Dmitri, "Dmitri, hey, yea. We'll need a third to cover that other location. Yes, I'll email you back the details." She hung up without saying goodbye or anything else. The Soldier watched her, curious to see the lack of emotion on her face. She looked up at him, "If you don't mind I have planning to do, and we need to prep for tomorrow morning." He nodded at her and walked away. Jade let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. She set about planning the mission, drinking beer, and snacking. When she no longer heard motion from the bedroom she went in, climbed into bed, and lay still. Jade winced as the Soldier rolled over, snoring in his sleep. She relaxed slightly, falling into an uneasy sleep. Tomorrow would bring more death and destruction. Joy.

**The next day**

Jade sat in the very top of the control tower, on the outside, staring through the sniper rifle scope. It was nearly 8am, and no planes were scheduled to come into the airstrip. That didn't mean anything, because if SHIELD was bringing Coulson in then it would be an under the radar flight. She tensed as a small charter Cessna came into sight. She watched as it landed, taxied into position, and lowered its stairs. A man came down the stairs…who was not Agent Coulson. She waited five more minutes and still no Coulson. She whispered into her radio to the Soldier, "No target here." She only had to wait a moment till she heard, "Negative here." She sat waiting for their third to check in, growing worried and impatient. After a few more minutes, she disassembled her gun, put it back into her case and began her descent from the tower. She ran to her motorcycle, climbed aboard and raced to the Soldier's position, her heart racing. She came to a screeching halt at his tower and wasn't surprised to see him striding towards her. He climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped an arm around her, "GO." They raced off to the third location, trying to raise their third man. Nothing. They stopped a ways a way and made their way to the private jetway. Jade's heart rate picked up when she heard gunfire in the distance. She and the Soldier ran, keeping low, towards the runway. They came into sight of a small plane with a cluster of SHIELD agents firing at their third man. Jade was able to see Agent Coulson among them, still alive. "Come on" The Soldier shouted over the gunfire, leading her into the situation. They joined their man, taking out agent after agent, until only Coulson was left. Jade stood, shouting to him, "Drop it Coulson." Agent Coulson stood, dropping his gun, walking towards them hands in the air. As Jade and the Soldier walked out from behind the hangar, a group of men in black Hydra gear swarmed them, firing at Coulson. Coulson had just moments before the hail of bullets rained upon him, when he first saw the men, and made a wild, running dive back towards the plane. He landed heavily on the stairs, taking a bullet to the shoulder, before scrambling up the stairs, the bullets chasing him the whole way. "TAKE HIM DOWN! DO NOT LET THAT PLANE LEAVE!" the leader of the Hydra team shouted. Jade and the Soldier stood, watching, both confused as to where these extra men had come from. Jade was spurred forward by the sight of the Soldier moving forward, firing at the plane, trying to prevent it from leaving.

As the plane took off, the leader of the Hydra unit screamed his rage. He turned to his men, "Take down the traitors." They turned their guns on Jade and the Winter Soldier. Jade froze, her hand wrapped tightly around the Soldiers' arm. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around her gun. The Hydra men stood, guns pointed at them. The Hydra leader spoke to them, "You either come with us now, peacefully, or you die now." Jade looked to the Soldier, seeing nothing in his expression. She dropped her gun, raising her hands slowly. The Soldier glared at the men for a long, tense moment and then slowly lowered his gun. The leader of the group walked over to Jade and punched her, hard in the face, nearly knocking her out, "That's from Mr. Enache, he told me to tell you, he can afford anything, so get ready bitch."

From deep inside, Bucky silently screamed his rage at seeing Rose hurt. He knew what was coming next, but he couldn't be himself if he wanted them to survive. He had to be cold, like ice, like Winter. It was going to be a long winter, full of pain.

**:( Ok, so I know that was rough. But like I said, it's for a reason. And it's going to be tough next chapter, but it will get better! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. A Long Winter Chapter 10

Jade woke slowly, her head pounding, her body aching. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her bottom lip was split open. She sat, tied to a wooden chair, opposite the Winter Soldier. Jade could taste blood in her mouth, turned her head and spat a mouthful out. She looked back at the Soldier, "Have you seen any way out of this?" He looked nearly as bad as she felt. He shook his head no. Jade looked around the barren room, seeing only a few windows high up. There were two sets of stairs at opposite ends of the large warehouse, with no guards in the room. The door at the left end of the building opened, and a Hydra agent entered, walking down the stairs. The well built man came to a stop in front of the Winter Soldier, "Well, you've both proved difficult. Perhaps keeping you in the same room will yield better results." He turned swiftly, punching Jade hard in the face with a fearsome right hook that knocked her and the chair to the floor. Impassively, he picked her and the chair back up. He faced her, "Well _Jade_ do you have anything to say?" Jade tried to breathe normally, her head felt like it had been hit by a two by four. She stared at him, saying nothing, her nose split, bleeding. The man cocked an eyebrow, and swung again, this time aiming for her stomach. Jade let out a cry of pain, but gave nothing else to his questioning.

The Soldier watched the questioning of Jade, as she was hit, waterboarded and finally tied back into her chair, unconscious. The Hydra agent turned to him, "You still don't have anything to say? Huh, we heard that you go by Bucky now and that you and she are together. Thought you would have cared what happened to her." The Soldier looked over at the unconscious form of Jade, and back to the agent, "I don't give a shit." The agent laughed, and left the room.

The Soldier sat, quiet. His face was impassive, giving nothing away to the cameras that watched. Deep inside, Bucky howled his rage and heartbreak. He wanted to break free and murder the men who were hurting Rose, but hadn't been able to free himself so far. So he sat, quietly, pulling the anger and crazed sadness in, using it to figure out a way to free them.

**Later**

Jade gasped for air as her head was yanked out the bucket of ice water. "That's enough" she heard a voice say. She focused hard, on the man leading her back to her chair, and leaned heavily against him, lifting a small knife off of him. She held it tight, close to her, the man never noticing its disappearance. She held it tightly in her hand before being tied back into the chair. After the man left the room she closed her eyes, needing to rest. She slept for only ten minutes, and awoke with a plan. She looked to the Soldier and hissed, "Hey. Hey! Are you ready? We're getting out of here. Follow my lead." He looked at her, blankly, and then nodded. Jade cut her ropes quickly, and then moved across the room to free the Soldier. She beckoned for him to follow her up the stairs, knowing they were being watched by the cameras and this was most likely futile. They got to the top of the stairs and instead of going to the door, headed to the large window. Jade kept low, and peered out the window, scouting for shooters. After a moment she beckoned the Soldier over, "I don't see anything, do you?" He took a moment, scanning the other rooftops and the ground, and shook his head. "Good, let's go" she whispered, opening the window. Jade hauled herself out the window, wincing as her most likely broken rib twinged. She shimmied her way down the building, climbing down the few and far between foot and handholds, trusting her instincts. She got to the last ten feet and didn't feel another foothold. Sighing, she let go, tucking and rolling, gasping loudly in pain, her ribs protesting the harsh pain. A few moments later she heard the Soldier follow her. To her surprise, he helps her up, holding onto her elbow, leading her towards one of the nearby parked trucks. As they approached the vehicle, gunshots ring out. Snipers had appeared, and were firing warning shots, trying to prevent them from escaping without killing them. Jade took off at a run for the truck, stumbling as she took a bullet to the left thigh. She continued onward, throwing herself into the truck, searching for keys, seeing none. Jade frantically began to try to hotwire the truck, her hands shaking with pain. After a long moment, she was successful. The truck rumbled to life, and she threw it into drive, screeching towards the industrial lot's entrance. Gunfire rained down on the truck, taking out first the front left tire, sending them careening one direction, then the back right tire, sending them in the other direction. Finally, a bullet came in through the gunshot weakened windshield, piercing Jade's right shoulder. Losing control of the truck, they slammed into one of the buildings, the airbags deploying, knocking Jade unconscious, and giving the Soldier a wicked blow to the head.

They sat in the truck for what felt like years to the Soldier before the Hydra agents came and hauled them out. The sight of Rose's wounds finally roused Bucky to the surface. He screamed an animalistic howl, fighting until he was free to hold her. The Hydra agents surrounded them, guns pointing at Bucky and Rose as they sat on the ground, Rose barely conscious in his arms. Bucky pushed her bloody hair out of her face and made soft comforting noises. Rose smiled weakly up at him, lifting a hand to his face. "Hey James, it's nice to see you again. You were gone for awhile there." He nodded, unable to speak. Rose's voice was weakening, "I'm sorry my plan was so shitty, but it was all I had." Bucky let out a sob, "No, Rose, no, no, it was m-my fault. I should have just told them what they wanted." One of the Hydra agents standing above them laughed, "You don't know, do you? We always knew you two were SHIELD. You never had a chance." At his words Bucky let out a low moan, pulling Rose closer, "I'm so sorry." She smiled, gently touching his face, "Shhh. Their playing our song James, can you hear it?" Her eyes grew hazy and closed. Bucky grew frantic, trying to revive her, "Rose?! NO!"

The sound of gunfire once again rained down, this time on Bucky's deaf ears. He sat in shock as SHIELD came rolling in, wiping out the foot soldiers of Hydra taking captive the leaders. Agent Coulson came to stand by Bucky, "Come on son, it's time to go. We'll get her the help she needs." Bucky nodded, lifting Rose into his arms, unable to feel her breathing, but unwilling to acknowledge it. They walked onto the airplane together where they were met by SHIELD medics who took Rose from him. He followed, collapsing outside the medical bay, head pressed against the glass, watching as they tried to bring her back. He felt his heart shattering, his sanity leaving him; if she didn't come back, he would have nothing. He raised a hand to the glass and touched it softly, "I love you Rose. Please come back to me." Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes, and when he looked down, Bucky felt pain for the first time when he saw the gunshot in the lower left side of his abdomen. The last sound Bucky heard was the flat line of Rose's heart monitor. "I'm coming Rose" he whispered, the world going black.

**:( This chapter was probably the hardest to write for me. I really liked writing it, but still had a hard time with it. I hope you enjoyed it. The final chapter will be out soon. It is going to wrap up some loose ends and give you all an actual conclusion for Bucky. Hang in there dearest readers! **


	11. A Long Winter Finale

**Five and half months later**

Bucky sat on his porch, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. It was days like these that really helped heal him. Ever since his rescue in Turkey he had been having problems with anger and flashbacks. Therapy and running helped, but resting, enjoying the day, and often, meditation were extremely helpful. Bucky ran a hand through his hair, it was too long, it needed to be cut. Bucky sighed.

"Hey darlin, you ready for me to cut that mess?" Bucky smiled, joy filling his heart at the sound of Rose's voice. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed, feeling the weight of a towel settle around his shoulders. Her hands were gentle as she ran a wetted brush through his hair, dampening it. "How short should we go? Hmm?" Bucky could hear the smile in her voice. "How about right to the ears?" he murmured softly. "Sounds good babe" Rose responded, picking up the scissors, starting to cut. Bucky sighed with contentment as her hands moved through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp occasionally. After a short time Rose put down the scissors, "All done, how's it feel?" Bucky opened his eyes and ran a hand through his much shorter hair, "Nice, I like it." He turned and smiled up at her. He reached around and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to sit on his lap. He placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly, "How's our little one doing today?" he asked, smiling widely. Rose smiled at his enthusiasm, "Wonderful, she's moving around right now. Here, feel. More to the left." She moved his hand, helping him feel their daughter moving. She smiled softly, watching the awe on his face. Bucky looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "Thank you." Rose was surprised, "For what James?" He touched her face softly, "For living. For giving us this new life. For helping bring me back. For being everything I ever needed." Rose wiped away her own tears, "I love you James. Thank you for being my everything."

They sat in silence, feeling their daughter move.

**Five years later**

Bucky laughed as his daughter ran around the backyard, chasing after her uncle Steve. "Slow down Uncle Steve! You're too fast!" she shouted gleefully, darting past him, long dark curls whipping in the wind. He felt Rose's arms wrap around his waist, "Dinner's almost ready."She rested her head on his shoulder, laughing softly, "She looks so happy. Do you remember being that young?" Bucky laughed too, "Yea, but it was a different time." Rose squeezed his waist, knowing he sometimes felt out of place. Straightening, she called out to her daughter, "Come on Kyra darling, dinner's ready! First one to the table gets the biggest piece of cake for dessert!" Rose smiled as her daughter took off running, followed closely by her Uncle Steve. She nudged her husband, "Come on old man, let's see who gets some cake" she grinned widely at him, running after their daughter, her heart taking wing along with her daughter and husband's laughter.

James ran behind his three favorite people, filled with joy. They no longer worked with SHIELD, they only had each other and their happiness. He couldn't ask for more.

His winter was over; ended when his Rose had come back to him, and his daughter had been born. There was no more Winter Soldier, only James.

**Hey-o :D So, that's it for this story! I really hope that you guys liked the ending, and the entire story. Thank you all for following, reviewing and for being awesome! Now for a small favor, I have some ideas for other stories listed on my profile, and I'm not sure what I want to do more, so if you want to see something written, hop over there, read it and message me! (There is a good chance I'll do more Bucky fic, just not with Rose) So yea, again, thank you! **


End file.
